Bad Po (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Bad Po (character). | Storyboarder(s) = Lane Lueras, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = BadPoCast.jpg | Previous = Owl Be Back | Next = Sight for Sore Eyes | Poll = What did you think about "Bad Po"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Bad Po" is the tenth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was first aired during 's 2011 Thanksgiving weekend special, paired back-to-back alongside the episode "Owl Be Back". Plot Synopsis After an incident with the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang, Po is acting strangely; he's sweet and kind one minute, then mean and violent the next. Is it possible that there are two of him? Summary After training outside the Training Hall, Po followed Shifu into a room where he wanted him to dust some artifacts. After being being impressed by some artifacts, he was drawn towards the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. Shifu told him that it was a replica and the original one was kept in a sealed closet nearby, then he told him not to open it and left. Po couldn't stand the temptation and disobeyed Shifu's orders, as he gazed into the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang and separated his bad part from himself, but Po didn't notice that he had split into two Po's. He then heard Shifu calling him, immediately closed the closet and left the room. Shortly after, his bad "ego", aesthetically identical to him, went out from the mirror and began to wander. Meanwhile the good part of Po went to Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis, who were having lunch. He was very kind with his friends by giving each one of them a pair of grass slippers, that he had made, and offering to wash dishes. Subsequently Good Po and the others went to defend the Valley against Fung and his croc bandits. During the counterattack Tigress and Monkey noticed that Po was behaving strangely, as they didn't know what they thought was Po was actually only his good part. Crane in the meantime, remained in the Valley along with Viper and Mantis, returning to the Jade Palace where he met Bad Po and, naturally thinking he was the usual Po, said to him that Shifu wanted to see him and the Furious Five in the Training Hall. But Bad Po responded with an insult. Shortly after, Crane, on his way to the Training Hall, bumped into Good Po. Crane thought he was the same Po whom he had previously encountered and, annoyed by the previous insult, beat him, not knowing that there was two Po's. Later, Bad Po went to the Valley, frightening and insulting all the citizens who he met; consequently when Good Po decided to walk around there he was shunned and mistreated by everyone due to all the crimes Bad Po done to the population, but without understanding why they were doing so, because he didn't know about his bad part. Finally the two selves met and Bad Po persuaded the other one, taking advantage of his gullible nature, to cooperate with him. Bad Po imprisoned Good Po in one of the Ancient Locking Stocks, located in the same room of the Mystical Mirror, and then he left. Bad Po in the Training Hall with Shifu and the Furious Five, continued to behave arrogantly and disrespectfully with all of them. Then Shifu, while meditating alone in the Hall of Warriors, was able to understand that Po had looked into the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang, and had split into two parts, but at that moment Bad Po, who had snuck behind him, captured and locked him in the locking stock next to Good Po. While they were detained Shifu told Po’s good part that if he would remain separated from his other side until sunset, then the split would have been permanent and Bad Po would be unstoppable. Meanwhile, Bad Po coalesced with Fung and the croc bandits planning to invade the Valley, but at that moment Shifu and Good Po were already free. Indeed they had never been imprisoned, because the stock wasn't locked, so he had stayed there only because Bad Po told him to. Once Good Po freed Shifu they advised the Five of the incident and organized a plan with them. When Bad Po entered in the Jade Palace, the Furious Five tried to get him to look into the Mystical Mirror, Bad Po overheard that if this mirror would break then he would stay there forever, eventually the Five managed to get him to look into the mirror, but Bad Po was able to break it before it could take its full affect.They were using the fake mirror and Good Po had the real one. As Bad Po broke the fake artifact, he didn't noticed Good Po with the real one behind him. When Bad Po turned around he faced the real mirror and the two Po's merged, turning into the normal Po. Voice cast * as Po / Good Po / Bad Po * as Shifu / Gahri / Elderly goat * as Tigress / Lam / Yang / Mrs. Yoon * as Monkey * as Crane / Male goose * as Viper * Max Koch as Mantis * as Chen / Goat woman / Female pig * Peter Hastings as Painter * as Fung * as Mr. Ping Gallery Images MirrorOfYinYang.jpg| MirrorYinYangPo.jpg| Poshifustockades.jpg| View more... Videos Good Po Bad Po Official Promo - KFP LOA|Episode promo on View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes